slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kord Zane
Kord Zane - troll jaskiniowy, jeden z głównych bohaterów serialu, członek Gangu Shane'a, w którym pełni funkcje mechanika. Wygląd zewnętrzny Kord jest trollem jaskiniowym. Jak przystało na przedstawiciela owego gatunku, Kord jest bardzo wysoki i potężnie zbudowany. Cechuje go ogromna siła. Kord nigdy nie rozstaje się ze swoim hełmem ze sporej wielkości rogiem. Jest ubrany w ciemny uniform widoczny jest też obrazek na ramieniu przypominający płonącą czaszkę (prawdopodobnie tatuaż). Po dołączeniu do Gangu Shane'a jedyną modyfikacją jego stroju było dodanie gwiazdy Shane'a do jego paska i kamizelki. Śluzaki AquaBeek, Arachnet, Armashelt, Brudny Łobuz, Bubbaleone, Tormato, Fandango, Wzdętośluzak, Granatnik, Neotox, Phosphoro, Polero, Smink, Tazerling, Thresher, Toxis, Vinedrill, Zamrażacz, Rammstone, Slicksilver,Kryształek Historia Wiadomo, że Kord przyszedł na świat w wiosce Trolli położonej w nieznanej z nazwy jaskini. Trolle to gatunek budowniczych, który położył podwaliny pod cały system komunikacji, dróg, kopalni, który znamy obecnie. Kord, mimo, iż dumny z historii swojego gatunku, jak sam przyznał, nie chciał skończyć jako podrzędny mechanik, czy budowniczy, gdyż nie pozwalała mu na to awanturniczość i chęć nieustającej przygody. Jego przyjaźń z innymi członkami paczki Shane'a zaczęła się od spotkania na Turnieju Śluzostrzelców. Od tamtej pory nastąpiła całkowita zmiana w jego życiu. Cechy charakteru Kord pełni rolę mechanika w Gangu. Naprawia mecha-bestie, wymienia części w blasterach itp. Należy do elitarnego grona testerów, dlatego nowe części ma z pierwszej ręki. Przedstawiciele jego rasy, są urodzonymi inżynierami. Nie lubi przyznawać się do błędów i przeoczeń. Miał opory przed zabraniem mecha-bestii do fabryki, gdyż nie chciał wyjść na złego mechanika. Jest bardzo spostrzegawczy i wnikliwy, w przeciwieństwie do innych - najpierw analizuje szczegóły, a później całokształ, dzięki czemu zawsze pierwszy dochodzi do wniosków. To pomogło wykryć zdrajcę w szeregach Gangu - Unika. Działo się to w odcinku Nowy Dzieciak, część druga. Ma poczucie humoru i uwielbia robić żarty. Najczęściej ich ofiarą pada Pronto, który nie jest z tego faktu zadowolony. Jak na jaskiniowego trolla, Kord jest bardzo miły i przyjacielski.Zawsze dotrzymuje danego słowa(np.w odcinku Śluzobieg zjadł klucz francuski).Kord często przejawia opiekuńczość względem innych członków gangu. Ochrania ich przed wystrzelonymi w ich stronę śluzakami, ale nie tylko. W odcinku "Śmierciogłębia" obejmuje Pronto, Trixie i Eli chcąc ochronić ich przed zagrożeniem. Nie umniejsza to jego sile, którą w razie potrzeby chętnie demonstruje. W pewnym odcinku Kord okazuje swoje zdolności aktorskie. Reszta gangu w pierwszym występie pochwaliła go brawami, a Pronto powiedział: "Mógłbyś występować w teatrze!". ''Tematami tych aktorskich zabaw jest przedstawienie konkretnej sytuacji, np. w odcinku "Zagrożony gatunek" okazywał co by się stało, gdyby drobinki "''tej sałatki pieczarkowej" dostały się do silnika. Nienawidzi smooth jazzu, słuchanie go sprawia że cierpi (odc. "Dreszczyk gry). Ciekawostki *Największą radochę sprawia mu robienie żartów Pronto. *Nienawidzi przegrywać, przykładem może być odcinek "Odległy brzeg", gdzie mógł bezustannie grać w grę wideo, byle by tylko pokonać Trixie. *W odcinku "Bunt mechów" Trixie powiedziała: "prędzej zjadłby trującego śluzaka (Toxis), niż przyznał się do porażki". *Nie wiadomo jak Kord wciska się w ciasne "wdzianka". Kiedy Eli go o to zapytał, Kord odpowiedział "nie chciałbyś tego wiedzieć". *Jest testerem nowych części do mecha - bestii. *Gdy Kord głaskał Sluglinga, ten go opluł. Było to pokazane w jednym z odcinków Slugisodes. *Początkowo miał posiadać blaster przypominający wyrzutnię rakiet, zielone wnyki oraz naszyjnik w formie wnyku zawieszony na łańcuchu (prawdopodobnie tam mógłby być Pałkarz). Zrezygnowano jednak z tego na rzecz zwykłego blastera ze znakiem rekina i podstawowych, niebieskich wnyk. *Chciał zostać strzelcem ochronnym od dziecka. *Kord uwielbia Granatowybuchowce co powiedział w odcinku ,,Podziemie". *Ulubionym śluzakiem Korda jest Rammstone o imieniu''' Pałkarz '(ang. Bludgeon). *Z całego gangu tylko on ma Neotoxa i Toxisa, a ze wszystkich postaci tylko on ma Sminka oraz Slicksilvera. *Umie przerobić blaster na maszynę do ghulowania (Podziemie). *Kord, jako jedyny w Gangu Shane'a czuł, że z Lokim jest coś nie tak, zatem ma ,,supermoc" wykrywania zdrajcy. *W odcinku "Śluzobieg" zjadł swój klucz francuski. *W odcinku ,,Podziemie " pomylił nazwy zamiast Granatnik powiedział Granatowybuchowiec. *Potrafi zbudować plecak odrzutowy działający około dwie minuty. *W jednym ze Slugisodes Kord ma różowe majtki. *Powiedział do swojego Kryształka słowa "Dobrze, mój chłopak," kiedy śluzak pokonał Blakkowców. *Jest bardzo silny, w odcinku Light as Day rzucił swoją Mecha-Bestią w Nachosa. *Prawdopodobnie jest dość silny, by utrzymać blaster obrotowy i używać go bez problemu. *W odcinku "Zabójcza gra" po unieszkodliwieniu pierwszej pułaki Kord zawołał Pałkarza, chociaż to Trixie wystrzeliła swojego Zderzaka, a nie on. *Pronto lubi go nazywać ''Jaskiniowcem. Kord face 02.JPG|Kord zane . Kord i milord.png|Kord chce zostac straznikiem ochronnym . Kordprzejmuje.jpg|Kord broni bramke . Eliikord.png|Kord I Eli w strojach sportowych do śluzogału . Kord2.jpg|Kord w stroju do śluzogału . Śluzak Korda.JPG Kord pobity przez Bulla.JPG Ramer w blasterze Korda Zane'a.JPG Ramer Korda po treningu.JPG|Rozwloszczony palkarz Skałwiec Korda.JPG|Kord ze skałowcem w blasterze . Kord z Phosphoro, Flatulorhinkus 'em i Tormato w pasie.JPG|Kord. Żołnierz i kord w stroju blakk industries.JPG Kord schwytany przez vinedrill 'a.JPG|Kord zawinięty w pnącze Vinedrilla Kord2.png|Kord w grze . Kord i posag Threshera.jpg Kord i Slugling.jpg Kord Zane.jpg Kordas.jpg Kordslina.png Kord.png Gang2.jpg Gang w jaskini skalnej.JPG GangShane i Granatniki.JPG Gang Shane.png Gang.jpg Lokiś.png 223616 549695215046641 1775415780 n.jpg Zawiedzeni u pana Haka.JPG Czerwony Hak i Kord.JPG|Kord i pan Hak Kord na mecha guźcu.JPG|Na mechu gang w szkiełku.JPG|Uśmiechnięty Kord Cały Gang na złomowisku.JPG Burpy i Spooker.png Loki na małym pociągu.png|Kord myśli Loki skacze.png|Kord i Loki Kord na linie arachneta.png|Kord wspina sie kord na mechu.png Pronto traper.JPG|Kord po lewej Kord gniecie Pronto.JPG|Gniecie Pronto Kord i centrum sklepu.JPG|Kord w centrum handlowym . Slicksiver w blasterze Korda.JPG|Kord strzela Slicksilverem . KordPose2-3.jpg|Kord z blasterem . Zadowolony Berpy.JPG Smink w blasterze.JPG|Kord z Blasterem . Kord z wielkimi oczami.JPG|Kord ekscytujący sie krzyżówką . Pronto i kord.png Trixie przytula eli'ego.png|Trixie przytulająca Eli'ego i Kord Shine gang 1.jpg|Kord,Eli i Trixie w Więzieniu Dr.Blacka . Elo i gang.png 1233477yf.JPG 230 1346782822.jpg|Kord z Ramerem i Exploderem. WY-8.JPG|Kord na WY-8. Strachoduch Korda i Granatnik Pronto.JPG|Kord z Gangiem Kord1111222.JPG Kord1111222.JPG Tumblr mvzoobtG571rvkkelo8 1280.png|Kord wraz z Eli'em i Burpy'm tumblr_mw1i0weWon1rvkkelo1_500.png|Kord wraz z Trixie Tumblr mw8kaz9aeD1rvkkelo1 500.png Tumblr mw8k5hM1El1rvkkelo1 500.png Tumblr inline mwahd7pXQF1rppff9.png tumblr_mwpjd0YAzw1rvkkelo1_500.png Tumblr mwpjm9sqHl1rvkkelo1 500.png Kord Zane2.JPG Wzdętośluzak leci w Korda.JPG Kategoria:Bohaterzy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Trolle Kategoria:Mechanicy Kategoria:Śluzostrzelec Kategoria:Gang Shane'a Kategoria:Pozytywni Kategoria:Śluzogała Kategoria:Turniej Kategoria:Kord Zane